enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dorea Black
Dorea Potter (1920 - 1977) era uma Bruxa sangue-puro, filha mais nova de Cygnus Black II e Violetta Bulstrode e irmã de Pollux, Cassiopeia e Marius Black (o único aborto da família). Ela se casou com Charlus Potter com quem alguns anos mais tarde teve um filho. Dorea foi tia de Alphard, Cygnus e Walburga Black, e tia-avó de Sirius, Régulo, Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcisa MalfoyÁrvore da Família Black. Assim, Dorea é tia-bisavó de Draco Malfoy e Ninfadora Tonks e tia-trisavó de Escórpio Malfoy e Teddy Lupin. Dorea e seu marido Charlus Potter, possivelmente, são os avós de Harry Potter, uma vez que eles tiveram um filho que, muito provavelmente, seria Tiago Potter (pai de Harry), uma vez que, ao contrário do Mundo trouxa, onde duas pessoas com o mesmo sobrenome podem não ter nanhum parentesco, bruxos com os mesmos sobre-nomes geralmente estão relacionados de alguma forma, dado o pequeno número de linhagens bruxas. Dorea morreu em 1977, vítima de uma doença bruxa. Etimologia O nome Dorea pode ter vindo a partir dos nomes de Dora ("dádiva") ou de Dorothy, que, em grego, significa "receber uma dádiva", (em oposição a "Theodora", que significa "dom de Deus", em grego), ou a partir de Dory, um tipo de barco pequeno. O nome "Dora" aparece antes Dorea: sua tia-avó foi batizada de Elladora e sua prima foi batizada de Callidora. Dorea pode ter vindo também do irlandês Doireann, que significa "mal-humorada" ou "filha de Fionn". Fionn significa "justo, branco." As palavras "solene" e "justo, branco" podem estar relacionadas com muitas das características da família Black. Black (preta) pode ser considerada uma cor, e é o resultado da falta, ou da a absorção completa de luz. Na cultura ocidental, a cor preta tem sido tipicamente associada com o mal, escuridão e feitiçaria, mas também com prestígio e sofisticação - algo apropriado para a Casa dos Black. Preta também tem sido associado com vida e prosperidade por outras culturas. Na antiga China, o preto era o símbolo do elemento água, o que também corresponde a Sonserina, uma das casas de Hogwarts em que quase todos os membros da família Black foram selecionados. Em Inglês heráldico, o preto representa a escuridão e a ignorância; uma possível alusão ao preconceito comum aos membros da Casa dos Black. No entanto, a palavra em Inglês para black é derivada do Inglês Antigo blœc, que significa "preto", ou blac, que significa "pálido"Por Trás do Nome: Black (em inglês). Palidez está associada com doença e com a cor branca, que normalmente é idealizada para simbolizar a pureza da cultura ocidental e indiana, e da morte nas culturas do leste asiático. Isso reflete a coloração típica dos membros da Casa dos Black — cabelos escuros e pele pálidaSirius, Régulo e Belatriz Lestrange (nascida Black) são todos vistos como tendo cabelos pretos e pele pálida, enquanto Andrômeda Tonks (nascida Black) tem cabelos castanhos claros e pele pálida.. O sobrenome de casada de Dorea é Potter. Potter é um sobrenome muito comum de origem inglesa. Tradicionalmente refere-se à ocupação de se trabalhar com cerâmica (pottery). Beatrix Potter foi um conhecida autora de livros infantis inglesa. Potter's Field é o nome de um cemitério para falecidos indigentes ou não reclamados, principalmente soldados e órfãos; Ele é mencionado pela primeira vez no Evangelho de Mateus, a família Potter teve muitos membros que se encaixam nessa descrição. A Caixa Potter é um modelo para a tomada de decisões éticas desenvolvida na Universidade de Harvard. J. K. Rowling também comentou que, desde a infância, ela sempre gostou deste nome, devido a uma relação com dois amigos que que se chamavam Ian e Vikki Potter. Curiosidades *Especula-se que Dorea Potter era a mãe de Tiago Potter e a avó paterna de Harry Potter, já que J. K. Rowling disse que os pais de Tiago já eram velhos quando eles tiveram eleWebchat com J. K. Rowling no Leaky Cauldron. 30 de julho de 2007 (em inglês), Dorea teria 40 anos de idade, quando Tiago nasceu. No entanto, Rowling também disse que os pais de Tiago morreram de causas naturais, provavelmente em torno do mesma épocaLeaky Cauldron e MuggleNet entrevistam J. K. Rowling. 16 de julho de 2005 (em inglês). Dorea morreu com a idade de cinquenta e sete anos, uma idade que não é considerada como 'idosa' nos padrões ou termos bruxos. Isso pode simplesmente ser um erro matemático, pois Rowling também admitiu que matemática nunca foi o seu forteF.A.Q. do Site Oficial de J. K. Rowling. *Além disso, se Dorea fosse mãe de Tiago, Tiago seria primo de primeiro grau de Cygnus Black III e Walburga Black (que são cerca de uma geração mais velha que Tiago) e primo de primeiro grau também das filhas de Cygnus (Narcisa, Bellatrix e Andrômeda) e de Walburga: Régulo e Sirius Black que frequentaram Hogwarts em torno da mesma época que Tiago. *Outra possibilidade é que Dorea tenha sido uma tia (por casamento) ou uma prima distante de Tiago. Se esse for o caso, então isso nos deixa com o mistério do que aconteceu com o filho de Charlus e Dorea. Sendo que Harry não deveria ter nenhum familiar vivo que não fosse da família Dursley, então, poderíamos supor que Charlus, Dorea, e seu filho devem ter morrido, os três, antes de 1981. *No entanto, também é pouco provável que Dorea seja a mãe de Tiago, pois como dito por Sirius, os pais de Tiago o abrigaram quando ele fugiu de casa. Como Alphard Black (tio de Sirius e sobrinho do Dorea) foi removido da tapeçaria simplesmente por dar "uma quantidade razoável de ouro" para Sirius, quando ele fugiu, é bem provável que Dorea também tenha sido removida da tapeçaria por permitir que Sirus vivesse com eles. *Além disso, se Dorea e Charlus fossem os pais de Tiago, com certeza ele teria sido removido da tapeçaria por ter casado com a nascida trouxa Lílian Evans, no entanto, a partir do que se sabe da família Potter, ao contrário dos Black, não era avessa a mistura de sangue puro e sangue trouxa, e Dorea, uma Sonserina, casou com Charlus, um Grifinório, então a mistura entre membros das casas de Hogwarts, também não foi um problema para Dorea. *Também foi afirmado que Lílian e Tiago tiveram um "casamento rápido" e, se isso tiver acontecido depois da morte de Dorea, então ninguém da família Black, além de Sirius, teria conhecimento disso. Então, depois disso, Lílian e Tiago tiveram cerca de um ano de casados, até que, por volta de 31 de outubro de 1979, Harry foi concebido e eles tiveram que se esconder para sua própria segurança e manter seu casamento em segredo. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' (Aparece na tapeçaria da família Black) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' (Aparece na tapeçaria da família Black) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' (Aparece na tapeçaria da família Black) Notas e referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens casados Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Bruxos de sangue-puro Categoria:Britânicos Categoria:Nascidos em 1920 Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Mortos em 1977 Categoria:Membros da Família Black Categoria:Família Potter Categoria:Estudantes de Hogwarts Categoria:Sonserinos